Epitome of Hate
by squifer
Summary: Companion prequel to Turning Point. Flashbacks from when Aoitori and Genma were kids, and the growthor lack thereofof their relationship. slight AoixGenma in late chapters. OC fic. Rated for violence...and MAYBE sexual dream content.


_All right, guys, here it is—Karasu-chan and Genma's beginnings. It's not turning out quite like I hoped it would, but we'll see…I have a few ideas._

_More ideas from you are always welcome, though…I've had mad writer's block lately. Therefore, it'll probably take me a REALLY long time to update. Don't hate me!_

_If anyone has a question about how Genma could possibly be a Chuunin at eleven and how Aoitori could be applying for the academy at five, remember that they were kids during wartime. Kakashi became a jounin at TEN. The academy's churning out ninjas as fast as humanly possible in order to keep protecting Konoha._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed for Turning Point!_

**And again…please no flames.**

_Disclaimer: Aoitori's all mine. Other than that…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mission, a recon assignment, had gone surprisingly easily. Eleven-year-old chuunin Shiranui Genma whistled cheerfully as he walked down the street, twirling a senbon in one hand.

"Oy! Shiranui!"

He stopped and turned around when someone called his name. He blinked. Namiashi Raidou and Yamashiro Aoba had just turned the corner and spotted him.

The two of them had been assigned to the mission with him, along with a jounin supervisor named Hyuuga Hiashi. Genma hadn't particularly liked the Hyuuga—he was cold and aloof, preferring to work on his own and boss the three chuunin around. Besides, the white eyes sort of creeped him out—not that he would ever admit it.

Raidou and Aoba, though, had been fun to work with. Raidou was two years older than Genma, while Aoba was only one. Raidou had a quick, quirky sense of humor and an easy, handsome grin—Aoba's wit was more subtle and straight-faced. Both of them had displayed a fierce, loyal passion to their village, paired with excellent fighting techniques.

"Going for a walk, Genma-san?" Aoba asked as soon as they caught up. Genma shrugged.

"Dunno. I was bored."

Raidou flashed him a grin. "You could be training."

Genma shook his head. "All my friends are out on missions. Most of them are due back tomorrow."

Raidou nodded at the long, needle-like weapon the younger boy was absently passing from hand to hand. "New toy, Genma?"

Genma glanced down at his senbon. "Oh, that…I just kind of picked it up on my way out of the house. Keeps my hands busy."

Raidou laughed and clapped Genma on the shoulder.

"Tell you what, Shiranui. You come over to Aoba's house with us and we'll train, all right? You wouldn't guess it, but the Yamashiro family has a wicked training ground behind their house."

Genma grinned.

"Sure. Why not?"

"_Tadaima_! Kaa-san?"

"_Okaerinasai_!"

Yamashiro Midoriko was a pretty, slender woman in her early thirties with straight, dark blue hair, sparkling blue eyes, a sweet smile and a soothing voice. She greeted them at the door.

"It's nice to see you, Namiashi-kun. You have a new friend, Aoba?"

Aoba introduced Genma to his mother, who smiled at him.

"Why don't you three go relax before training?" She suggested when her son told her their plan. "I'll make you some snacks."

The three of them nodded, slipped out of their shoes and trudged into the Yamashiro's living room, where they each dropped onto the mat.

"Damn you, Yamashiro," Raidou sighed. "Your mom's awesome."

Aoba laughed. "Not when she's in a bad mood…and then, of course, there's the Bluebird I've got to reckon with."

"Bluebird?" Genma said blankly. Then he whirled around sharply, fist clenching around his senbon as he felt one of the darkest, most furious chakra emissions he'd ever come across.

He found himself face to face with a five-year-old girl.

She was a cute little thing—at least, she would have been if she didn't look dead-set on slaughtering something. She had curly blue-black hair and murderous blue eyes. Her face was flushed with anger, and she was glaring directly at Aoba.

"Aoitori-chan," he said with a nervous laugh.

"Don't call me that, nii-san," she snapped, her childish voice sounding strangely out-of-place with mature inflections and words. "You promised you'd train with me."

"I will. I promise, nee-chan," Aoba said soothingly. "I've got to train with my chuunin friends first, though."

She scowled at him. "Nii-san, don't you dare patronize me."

Genma sent a surprised look towards Raidou and Aoba. "Does she even know what that _means_?" He wanted to know.

"You calling me stupid?" She demanded, snapping her dark blue glare to his startled black eyes in something resembling a challenge.

He blinked, taken aback, and then smirked slightly. "You can't be older than four—"

"I'm _five_!" She snapped. He could practically see her hackles rising.

"Sorry, five. And you're using words that most people my age wouldn't even know? Can you see where I'm coming from here?"

"_Your_ age?" She snorted. "What are you, twelve? You were probably dead-last, first-class dobe, held back in the academy for so long the only idiots who'd work with you are Namiashi and my brother."

"_Ma, ma_, Aoitori-chan," Raidou said mildly. "Be nice. Besides, he's eleven. And a chuunin."

"Anyway," Genma added, still smirking, "it's not like they're even going to accept _you _into the academy."

The girl twitched.

"Who are you, anyway, dobe?"

He bowed as best he could from his seated position on the floor. "Shiranui Genma. And you?"

She glared at him. "I don't feel like telling you."

Aoba hid a laugh. "Come on, nee-chan, that was just juvenile," he reprimanded her. "Genma-san, this is my little sister, Yamashiro Aoitori."

Genma smiled at her.

"Bluebird?" He murmured. "You remind me more of a crow…Karasu-chan."

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Raidou lunged for the irate little girl as she lunged at Genma. He managed to grasp her around the waist and wrestle her to the ground.

"Down, girl!" He laughed. "Nice, Genma. You've managed to spark Yamashiro Aoitori's notorious temper."

"Temper?" She growled from under him. "I'll pummel him!"

At that moment Aoba's mother came it.

"Aoitori-chan," she admonished gently. "Be nice to your brother's guests. Also, Iwashi-chan and Hayate-chan are outside waiting for you."

Aoitori's blue eyes lit up. "Really? Thanks, Kaa-san! I'll be home later."

She slipped out from under Raidou, kicking him halfheartedly in the arm for added measure. Then she raced out of the room.

Aoba grinned. "Wow, Genma-san. You and nee-chan really do not get along."

"Understatement of the century?" Raidou's eyes were sparkling. "Naaaah…Aoitori-chan's easy to irritate. She'll get over it."

Aoba, however, did not look quite so confident.

-------------------------0-------------------------

Aoitori most definitely did _not_ get over it.

The next time Genma saw her, it was two days later. She was sitting on the bridge with an extremely ill-looking boy when he happened to walk past. His senbon—which he'd taken to carrying around with him—was clenched in his teeth, as his hands were busy retying the knot at the back of his head that secured his hitai-ate. He happened to glance over just as she looked up. She recognized him immediately and scowled.

"You look stupid," she informed him. "And you're going to pierce your throat with that senbon. Not that I mind."

Then and there, Genma resolved to keep his senbon toothpick for the rest of his life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Review with ideas, if you have them!_


End file.
